The invention relates to cooking utensils and more precisely to a whipped-cream dispenser type cooking apparatus.
Cooking utensils are generally very diverse and variable in nature. Such utensils include dispensers. Dispensers are generally designed to create foam based on vegetables, on fruits, or from milk products. A dispenser can be adapted for hot preparations, for cold preparations, or for both. Cold preparations include especially whipped-cream preparations.
Dispensers are generally manufactured from stainless steel or aluminium with metal or synthetic parts which are resistant to washing up. Conventionally, a dispenser comprises at least one fluid tank, a head, an end-piece and one or more gas chargers. A dispenser comprises a system of aspiration through a tube allowing the contents to be removed easily from the fluid tank. Easy removal is ensured by an element of the push-button type, which can favourably be operated with one hand.
After use, a dispenser must be rinsed with copious amounts of water in order to remove all food residues. After washing, the dispenser must be rigorously dried before it can be stored in an appropriate place, such as a furniture item of the cupboard type.
All the washing/drying steps prior to storage are essential to avoid the proliferation of bacteria inside the dispenser.